


Колибри

by Neko_On_The_Moon, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Codependency, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Dreams, Enemies to Friends to Lover, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Government Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Intimacy, M/M, Recovery, Season 3, Self-Destructive Behavior, Touch-Starved, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты низкого рейтинга, discussion of suicide, post-season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_On_The_Moon/pseuds/Neko_On_The_Moon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: -И в этом сне, - прошептал Стив, их плечи соприкасались, и он чувствовал чужое тепло, - Ты был китом или котом?илиПосле произошедшего Билли оказывается заточен в лаборатории. А Стив все продолжает возвращаться к нему.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Колибри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hummingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189114) by [spacepillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepillow/pseuds/spacepillow). 



Усталые люди в серых костюмах продолжали допытываться, кем ему все-таки приходился Билли.  
\- Формально, он – мой враг, - терпеливо пояснял Стив.  
«Друг», «приятель» - все предыдущие попытки объяснить не увенчались успехом. Впрочем, ни одно название не было бы корректным. Вполне возможно, в мире не существовало более точного термина, которым можно было описать, кем они приходятся друг другу. Нужно было придумывать новый.  
\- Значит, вы не родственники?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда вы должны прекрасно понимать, - ответила женщина, из агентов она нравилась ему больше всех, именно она присутствовала на каждой их встрече, - что даже если бы он был жив и здоров, я не имела бы права обсуждать с Вами его состояние.  
\- Послушайте, прошло почти четыре месяца. Я думаю, мы уже все убедились, что мне не надоест и я не перестану приходить, - Стив сдержал порыв хлопнуть ладонями по столу и аккуратно положил их на колени. Эти люди не оценят такой некультурный всплеск эмоций. – Я знаю, что он жив. Мне всего лишь нужно поговорить с ним. Пять минут – и я вас больше не побеспокою.  
\- Приношу свои извинения, но мистер Харгроув мертв.  
У работников Института не было бейджей с именами, что позволяло им соблюдать иллюзию анонимности. Всего лишь винтики в великой сверхсекретной машине. Всего лишь посланники. Крайне неприятно не иметь возможности сосредоточить на ком-нибудь всю свою злость.  
\- Ладно, - Стив встал, намеренно резко отодвигая стул, ножки звучно проскрипели по бетонному полу. – Увидимся через неделю.  
\- Я надеюсь, что нет, мистер Харрингтон, - сказала женщина. – Очень надеюсь, что нет.

***

Эта осень казалась Стиву странной. Жизнь совсем не походила на его представления о будущем по окончании старшей школы. Он не поступил в колледж и продолжил работать с Робин в прокате видеокассет. В сто раз лучше, чем «Скупс», по крайней мере, его не заставляли носить форму. Да, босс его ненавидел, но что поделать. Стив очень сомневался, что похож на образцового сотрудника.  
После всех тех монстров, «Старкорта», после того, как он в очередной раз был на волосок от смерти, очень сложно серьезно относиться к такой бесполезной работе. Стив хотел большего, но понятия не имел, чего именно.  
Он все еще проводил большую часть времени с группой мелких задротов, по крайней мере с теми из них, кто еще остался в Хоукинсе. Они вынудили его присоединиться к их еженедельному патрулированию лесов; стоило ему категорически отказаться от участия, как они пошли туда самостоятельно, без присмотра, и он был вынужден следовать за ними. Все так же продолжались вечера настолок у Уилеров и фильмов у Хендерсона. У Стива появилась привычка помогать матери Дастина с готовкой и разгрузкой стиральной машины. Он даже пытался немного помогать ей с ремонтом вокруг старого дома и, хотя получалось у него не очень, но все-таки лучше, чем у миссис Хендерсон. К счастью, она была рада его видеть не только, когда нуждалась в помощи. Иногда ночами, когда он привозил Дастина из радиоклуба, они просто сидели вдвоем перед телевизором и тихонько поглощали бутерброды с арахисовым маслом.  
Ей было одиноко, и потому она наслаждалась его компанией. И Стив оставался. Его никто не ждал в огромном и пустом родительском доме. Только эхо воспоминаний, от которых он бы с радостью избавился. И, может быть, Оди, которая взяла привычку названивать ему в неурочное время по утрам, настойчиво утверждая, что Билли жив. Пусть она и не могла до него дотянуться.  
Стиву было девятнадцать. Монстры были реальны, а его жизнь могла пойти и по лучшему пути.

***

На встречах они общались с ним по очереди, словно он был слишком назойливым, чтобы быть ответственностью только одного человека. Ему даже временами казалось, что он сможет взять их измором.  
Стив всегда мог сказать, когда его посещения обсуждались на собраниях Института. Кто-то сверху дергал за ниточки и уверенность в служащих заметно возрастала – их взгляды становились жестче и отказы набирали прежнее рвение.  
Но не в этот раз.  
\- Мы решили, что позволим вам посетить мистера Харгроува, - проговорила симпатичная ему сотрудница, прежде чем он успел привычно расположиться. – Один час. Моя команда будет наблюдать за вами снаружи. Вы можете позвать на помощь в любой момент. И не приносите с собой никаких острых предметов.  
У Стива вдруг закружилась голова. В глубине души он сомневался в уверенности Оди, и ему было удивительно приятно узнать, что он, как и всегда, оказался дураком.  
\- То есть, вы все-таки решили мне сообщить, что он жив?  
Она насмешливо взглянула на него.  
\- Ну, что я могу сказать, мистер Харрингтон. Мы живем во времена чудес.

***

Комната была пустой, за исключением пластикового стула и воистину антикварной кровати, которая не имела ничего общего с антиквариатом эпохи Возрождения. И на этой самой кровати сидел Билли, спина его была прижата к подголовнику, сам же он был неподвижен как статуя. Он открыл глаза, лишь когда Стив тихо позвал его по имени.  
\- Харрингтон? Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?  
\- Навещаю покойника, - Стив положил пакет с виноградом на край кровати и устроился на стуле рядом. – Хотя для мертвого ты слишком живо выглядишь.  
Билли, несомненно, выглядел живым, но на этом все хорошее заканчивалось. Он крайне исхудал и казался очень бледным, его кожа была, может, на оттенок темнее, чем одеяло, под которым он лежал. Кто-то коротко состриг его волосы, почти под солдата, а его глаза выглядели темнее, чем были раньше. Стив очень старался не пялиться на россыпь шрамов и ожогов, искажающих чужое лицо. Со стороны выглядело так, будто кровь в венах просто-напросто вскипела. От его вызывающей, опасной красоты не осталось ни следа.  
\- Ко мне не пускают посетителей.  
\- Я и не думаю, что кто-нибудь согласился бы к тебе прийти. Ну, то есть, я имею в виду, все же думают, что ты мертв, - быстро исправился Стив, вовремя заметив, как Билли резко вдохнул. – Вот почему… Ну, да.  
\- А что ты тогда тут делаешь? – Билли склонил голову в замешательстве. Было видно, что он редко разговаривал, голос казался Стиву хриплым, но не неприятным. Раньше он всегда был пропитан ненавистью. Раньше.  
\- Меня прислала Оди. Она хотела поблагодарить тебя за все, что ты сделал в «Старкорте». Она бы погибла. Черт возьми, да мы все бы погибли, если бы ты не выступил против монстра. Так что… Спасибо тебе.  
Желваки челюсти Билли работали, будто он подбирал правильные слова для ответа. В какой-то момент он прикрыл глаза и выдал слабый смешок. Что-то в нем неуловимо изменилось, и дело было не во внешности. Оно, казалось, сквозило в воздухе, который он выдыхал, отражалось в свете, который собирался вокруг него.  
\- Она нашла меня мысленно и сказала, что я достоин жизни. Конечно, она была неправа, но, всего на секунду, я поверил ей. Считала, что во мне гораздо больше хорошего, чем есть на самом деле. Я не мог не спасти ее.  
\- Как бы ты это ни называл, - Стив пожал плечами, - я всего лишь посыльный.  
\- И что, ты пришел сюда только поэтому? Только чтобы передать ее слова? – Билли избегал его взгляда, но было очевидно, что он отчаянно желал услышать ответ. Все его тело «тянулось» к Стиву, наподобие цветка, что изголодался по лучам солнечного света.  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда можешь проваливать.  
В этой комнате не было окон. Никакой возможности следить за временем. Только яркие флуоресцентные лампы, впаянные в потолок. И целая стена зеркал, в большинстве своем скрывающая группу людей в серых костюмах.  
\- Хочешь спросить меня о чем-нибудь? Например, как там снаружи? О твоих друзьях, семье? – попытался разговорить его Стив. – Я мог бы что-нибудь рассказать тебе, если хочешь.  
\- Не надо, - голос Билли вдруг стал резким, таким похожим на свой прежний голос, полный злобы. – Мертвецы не любопытствуют.  
Стив пожал плечами и поднялся на ноги. Он сделал то, о чем его просили. Теперь он может снова вернуться к своей жизни.  
Стоило ему протянуть ладонь к дверной ручке, до него донесся голос Билли.  
\- Харрингтон?  
\- Да?  
Стив обернулся и пересекся взглядом с Билли, который все продолжал смотреть на него, такой молодой и уязвимый на фоне старой постели.  
\- Не возвращайся.  
\- Я и не собирался, - ответил ему Стив, заметив, как вздрогнул собеседник в ответ на его слова.  
Он надеялся почувствовать удовлетворение. Но его не было.

***

\- Я передал твои слова, - сказал ей Стив в трубку. – Он все такой же упрямый.  
\- Не упрямый. Испуганный. Несчастный.  
Связь была плохая, голос Оди – слабым, он постоянно перебивался шумами в динамике. Но он все равно был рад ее слышать. Каким-то образом, он привязался и к ней.  
\- Ты общалась с ним всего мгновение. Общение с ним в реальной жизни невыносимо.  
\- Ему тогда нужны были друзья. Он нуждается в друзьях и сейчас.  
\- Будет проблематично подружить его с кем-нибудь, пока он закрыт в лаборатории. Хотя одна из его смотрительниц очень даже ничего, хорошенькая.  
Оди громко засопела. Ее раздражение было совершенно неоправданно.  
\- Ты можешь быть его другом.  
\- Я не думаю, что он захотел бы меня в друзья.  
\- Ему нужны друзья.  
Спорить с Оди - как со стеной разговаривать. Милой, но смертельно опасной каменной стеной.  
\- А ты не думаешь, что для дружбы необходимо, чтобы человек тебе нравился?  
\- Стив, - удивительно, как одно коротенькое слово может содержать в себе так много.  
Он нервно простучал пальцами по стене. Еще один визит. И тогда он скажет Оди, что вся ее затея с дружбой накрылась медным тазом, и покончит с этим с чистой совестью.  
\- Хорошо. Но если он силой мысли меня размажет по стенке, то это ты во всем виновата.

***

\- Ты вернулся.  
\- Я принес тебе еще винограда, - гордо заявил Стив. Он попытался пронести с собой еще упаковку сигарет, но охрана его проверяла с особой тщательностью.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты выглядишь голодным.  
Билли весело усмехнулся, но его голос был слаб и насквозь пропитан горькой иронией.  
Неожиданно Стив почувствовал укол вины, когда вдруг понял, что зеркальная стена была прямо напротив кровати. Ни дня не проходило, чтобы жизнь не напоминала узнику, во что тот превратился. Билли всегда был самолюбив, прекрасно осознавал, как выглядит и как себя правильно подать, как использовать свою внешность себе на пользу. Многие из кожи вон лезли, чтобы заслужить его расположение.  
А кто теперь на него посмотрит?  
\- Я же сказал тебе не возвращаться.  
\- Ну, допустим я понял, что ты совсем не это имел в виду.  
Стив гадал, как далеко простирались его ожоги. Остались ли они шрамами по всему телу, прошли ли следами по каждому его изгибу, укромному месту? Болели ли еще?  
\- У меня есть для тебя новости, - торопливо бросил Стив. Он почувствовал, как краснеют щеки и неловко взмахнул пакетом с фруктами, чтобы отвлечь их обоих.  
\- Рассказывай. Признаю, сплетни и слухи проходят мимо меня.  
\- У меня твоя машина. Мы сперли ее после аварии.  
Лицо Билли исказила такая сложная смесь эмоций, что невозможно было определить, что именно он чувствовал в этот момент.  
\- Так это ты врезался в меня, да?  
Стиву казалось, что он до сих пор слышит это – скрип резины, жуткий звук удара металла о металл. Битые стекла сияющим хрусталем усыпали проезжую часть, а лунный свет слабо отражался поверх разбитого Камаро. Сказочная картина, будто сошедшая со страниц книг, если бы не черная кровь на лобовом стекле и безвольное тело человека, обмякшего за рулем.  
Он все еще чувствовал его, на кончике языка. Всепоглощающий страх, что, несмотря на добрые намерения, он мог бы быть тем, кто убил Билли Харгроува.  
\- Да. Прости.  
\- Нет, все в порядке. Ты лишь пытался остановить меня, чтобы я не навредил твоим друзьям, - его улыбка получилась слабой и какой-то угрюмой, но глаза были пустыми. – У меня было достаточно времени подумать об этом. Жаль, что ты не убил меня тогда. Так было бы проще.  
Холод разлился по внутренностям Стива, в самый низ живота. Он не думал, что смог бы когда-нибудь простить себя за кровь Билли на своих руках.  
Возможно, его мысли слишком ярко отразились на лице, потому что Билли резко дернулся к нему, явно пытаясь успокоить.  
\- Нет, не думай об этом. Ты не сделал ничего плохого.  
Парень отследил движение и только сейчас заметил, что запястья Билли закованы в плотные кожаные наручники. Крепкая металлическая цепь, предназначенная, скорее, чудовищу, чем человеку, удерживала их на подголовнике кровати.  
Стив и представить не мог, как не заметил их в предыдущий раз.  
Билли прохладно улыбнулся. Выражение его глаз наводило на мысли о замерзшем океане.  
\- А, это? Они не доверяют мне. Боятся, что во мне все еще живет что-то ужасное, - цепь натянулась максимально, насколько было возможно. Совсем короткая. Они, скорее всего, боялись, что он может задушить самого себя – намеренно или случайно - и пресекли данную возможность. Должно быть, крайне сложно найти удобную позу, чтобы получилось нормально заснуть. – Когда мне нужно поссать, меня в сортир ведут под конвоем трое вооруженных людей. Мне нельзя самому ни помыться, ни побриться. Хорошо еще, что мне доверяют пластиковые ложки во время обеда.  
Во рту у Стива резко пересохло, он сглотнул.  
\- За что они так с тобой?  
\- У них спроси.  
Дверь позади распахнулась, и одна из служащих громко прочистила горло.  
\- Ваше время вышло, мистер Харрингтон.  
\- Я так не думаю. Сколько прошло, около пятнадцати минут?  
\- Они боятся, что я расскажу тебе, что тут на самом деле происходит, - перебил их Билли. Его улыбка все еще была холодной, а голос – язвительным. – Они не хотят, чтобы ты знал об экспериментах.  
\- Советую остановиться.  
\- Я не помню, чтобы давал подписку о неразглашении.  
\- Зато я давал, - вмешался Стив. – Я подписал столько бумаг, что даже подумывал о том, чтобы вообще не разговаривать ни о чем, так, на всякий случай.  
\- Если Вы не остановитесь, то мы будем вынуждены познакомить с нашим гостеприимством и мистера Харрингтона, - служащая не шелохнулась. Даже не моргнула.  
Улыбка сползла с лица Билли. Он тяжело сглотнул и облизнул губы. А потом посмотрел на женщину с такой жгучей ненавистью, что у Стива пропали любые вопросы, почему его держат на цепи.  
\- Тебе пора, Харрингтон. Со мной все будет в порядке.  
\- Я не думаю, что они могут это сделать, - попытался отбрыкаться Стив, но, по правде говоря, он не был уверен, насколько далеко эти люди готовы зайти, чтобы защитить свои секреты.  
\- Все нормально. Иди. И лучше принеси мне в следующий раз цветы, - проворчал Билли, - ненавижу виноград.

***

\- Раз в неделю, - сказал Стив, пытаясь расставить новые кассеты по своим местам. В разделе комедий царил бардак, и это не было его виной. – Они даже не спросили меня, хочу ли я видеть его каждую неделю.  
\- Ну, судя по тому, как настойчиво ты пытался к ним пробиться, они, наверно, заподозрили, что ты собрался к ним переехать.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что это смешно, то ты ошибаешься.  
Робин бросила на него насмешливый взгляд.  
\- Но, серьезно, как он? Все еще не в себе?  
Стив взвесил кассету в руке. Обложка гласила: «Поменяться местами». Забавно.  
\- Я думаю, с ним все еще что-то не так. И не только потому, что он умер и вернулся назад.  
\- Продолжишь видеться с ним?  
\- Не знаю, - он пожал плечами, вдруг почувствовав себя некомфортно. Ему нужно было больше времени, чтобы, отбросив недовольное ворчание Оди и тоску в глазах Билли, решить, что делать. – Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь еще. Например, о той премиленькой блондиночке, которая медленно скупает все кассеты со словом «мечта» в названии.  
\- Дай мне еще несколько недель, и я расколю ее. Ни одна натуралка не будет так часто хвалить мою прическу.

***

\- Вообще-то я пошутил насчет цветов, - сказал Билли, когда Стив зашел в комнату с маленьким букетом васильков. Его губы дрогнули, и, хотя Стиву было еще далеко до того, чтобы понимать все его эмоции, он подозревал, что тот был доволен.  
\- Какая жалость. А я подумал, что они прекрасно будут сочетаться с цветом твоих глаз.  
\- Ты само очарование, Харрингтон.  
Стив положил цветы на кровать и тут же расстроился, что здесь не было вазы, в которую можно было бы их поставить. Они завянут и умрут еще раньше, чем день закончится.  
\- Твоя сестра передает привет.  
Билли застыл.  
\- Ты рассказал моей сестре?  
\- Да, - Стив осторожно опустился на пластиковый стул. Он с каждым разом казался ему все менее и менее комфортным. – Оди рассказала ей, что ты жив, но она все равно переживает. Видимо, она все еще заботится о тебе, по какой-то странной причине.  
\- А что насчет отца?  
\- Мы решили, что будет лучше, если ты сам решишь, рассказывать ли ему о себе. Или нет.  
\- Очень… тактично с вашей стороны.  
Стив пожал плечами. Отец Билли вряд ли был хорошим человеком, по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Он сам видел синяки на коже Билли, когда они все вместе мылись после тренировок. И, что еще важнее, он слышал, как отреагировал этот человек, когда Джойс попыталась передать ему свои соболезнования.  
_Нам будет лучше без него._  
\- Они вернулись обратно в Калифорнию. Так что, когда ты отсюда выйдешь, тебе не придется беспокоиться, как бы не встретить его на улице.  
\- Жаль. А я надеялся, что его хватит удар, когда он увидит своего мертвого сына вживую.  
Стив нерешительно улыбнулся, не уверенный, было ли сказанное шуткой или нет.  
Они пытались говорить о чем-то отвлеченном, о музыке или баскетболе. Подколки слетали с языка Билли легко, практически машинально. Было видно, сколько усилий он прикладывает к тому, чтобы не срываться на грубости.  
\- Какое сейчас время года? – спросил он, когда Стив собрался уходить.  
\- Осень. Ну, почти зима вообще-то.  
\- Ясно. Значит, я не видел солнца уже месяцев пять. Не считая времени под контролем той Тени.  
Небрежный тон не смог обмануть Стива. Взгляд у Билли был рассеянный, голова безвольно повисла.  
Как сложно это представить. Быть запертым в четырех стенах на протяжении такого долгого времени в компании молчаливых лабораторных крыс.  
\- Ты помнишь хоть что-нибудь? С того лета?  
\- Не уверен. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что то, что я помню – ненастоящиее воспоминания.  
Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Стив вдруг сжал плечо Билли. И случилась самая странная вещь на свете. Тот напрягся, но жадно потянулся за его прикосновением. Как бездомный кот, который хочет быть приласканным, несмотря на страх получить пинок в очередной раз. Должно быть, это были рефлексы, всего лишь проделки мышечной памяти. Когда Билли понял, что делает, его лицо исказилось смесью настороженности и замешательства. И плохо скрытого стыда.  
Стив намеренно не прерывал прикосновение и позволял ему длиться.  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я принес тебе в следующий раз? Не уверен, конечно, что мне разрешат, но стоит попробовать.  
\- Ничего, - коротко ответил Билли. Он не двигался, почти не дышал, будто боялся пошевелиться.  
Стив очень хотел встряхнуть его, хотел разбить или закрыть каждое зеркало в этой комнате, чтобы они, наконец, остались наедине.  
Но он не мог. Он медленно убрал свою руку и покинул помещение.

***

\- Вы не можете хотя бы снять с него наручники?  
\- Это небезопасно. Ни для него, ни для вас и, особенно, для людей, которые за ним следят.  
Стив презрительно фыркнул и попытался устроиться поудобнее на металлическом стуле. Это было не так легко, комнаты для допросов не были созданы для чьего-либо удобства.  
\- Он выглядит как голодная сиротка. Что он может сделать? Защекотать до смерти?  
\- За последний месяц здесь, он неоднократно нападал на гражданских членов штата. Одному из них он разукрасил ребра, другому сломал руку. А когда он понял, что мы не позволим ему сбежать, мистер Харгроув попытался наложить на себя руки.  
Стив затих. Сказанное не укладывалось у него в голове, было лишено смысла.  
Билли всегда был жаден, ненасытен – это касалось всего, включая секс и управление чужими и своей жизнями; он был неумолимо любопытен и эгоцентричен и обладал исключительной волей к жизни.. И вот такой яркий человек вдруг желал умереть? Это невозможно было даже представить.  
Правда, после разговора о Камаро, может, ему не стоит так сильно удивляться.  
\- Мы позволили вам встретиться с ним, потому что он стал неотзывчив. Он отказывался есть, отказывался говорить. Его состояние ухудшалось на глазах, нам было нечего терять, если мы хотели удержать его живым. И мы сделали это. До сих пор делаем.  
\- Но он заговорил со мной, - медленно произнес Стив, не понимая. – Когда я пришел в первый раз, он заговорил со мной.  
\- Все верно, мистер Харрингтон.  
\- Почему?  
\- Это тайна, и я все еще не нашла на нее ответа.

***

\- Ты же знаешь, что не обязан его навещать?  
Дастин был искренне озадачен тем, что кто-то мог охотно проводить время с Билли Харгроувом.  
Если говорить начистоту, то и Стив тоже.  
\- Оди хочет, чтобы я был рядом с ним.  
\- Оди здесь нет. Тем более, она не не имеет права указывать тебе, что делать.  
\- А ты, значит, имеешь?  
Вечер настолок в доме Уилеров был в самом разгаре. По-видимому, пока их половинки временно отсутствовали, мелкие поганцы постепенно вернулись к своему прежнему задротскому образу жизни. Стив сам не понимал, каким образом согласился к ним присоединиться. Они играли не в бридж* и прекрасно бы справились и втроем.  
Хотя, может, у него была слабость к «ну, пожалуйста, Стив, ты нам так нужен».  
\- Я считаю, что Стиву было бы неплохо завести пару друзей его возраста, - колко заметила Робин, лежа на диване с книгой и чашкой чая. Она категорически отказалась присоединиться к ним, даже несмотря на то, что все подозревали, что в душе она была тем еще задротом. Она незаметно следила за игрой, но в дискуссию включалась только в тех случаях, когда дело касалось Стива и его решений.  
\- У него есть ты, разве нет? – парировал Дастин. Лукас энергично закивал. Он нечасто вступал в спор, когда дело касалось Билли, его неприязнь к нему сложно было описать словами.  
Стив не винил его в этом.  
\- И вообще, если Стив вдруг с ним подружится, он и всех нас заставит общаться с ним. Ты же его знаешь.  
\- Эй!  
\- Я не говорю, что это плохо, Стив, нечего так волноваться. Но мы сейчас не готовы принимать в нашу группу посторонних. Нет, нет, ни за что!  
\- Тогда вам стоит помолиться, чтобы Стив в ближайшее время не влюбился в, - Робин усмехнулась. – Вы этого не переживете.  
\- Можем мы оставить мою фиговую личную жизнь в покое и вернуться к игре? Майк?  
Майк со счастливым видом пролистал записи, присланные Уиллом. Им не хватало его богатого воображения.  
\- Так, значит, ты пошел в Лес…  
\- Погодите! – прикрикнул Дастин. – Стив такой невинный ягненочек, когда дело касается любви! Что, если Билли попытается соблазнить его, как он это делал со всеми мамочками в бассейне?!  
\- Ой, да брось!  
\- Невинный ягненочек? – повторил Лукас, сгорая от стыда.  
\- Как ты можешь подвергать Стива такой опасности, Леди Робин? – Дастин встал со стула и обвинительно указал пальцем на откровенно веселящуюся девушку. – Ты же его друг!  
\- Эй, морячок, угомони своих малявок.  
\- Почему брат Макс должен соблазнять нашего Стива? – все пытался понять Лукас.  
\- Потому что ему скучно! И потому что он злой!  
\- А еще чертовски сексуальный, даже я это вижу.  
\- Ну спасибо, Робин, - сухо сказал Стив, когда комната погрузилась в хаос.

***

\- Ты только погляди, - громко объявил Билли и высоко поднял руки над головой.  
\- Тебе вернули право на свободные руки? Впечатлен.  
\- И не хочу хвастаться, но я вчера почти прошел всю эту комнату, ни разу не упав вперед носом.  
Его улыбка была ослепительной; Стив даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел его настолько счастливым. Они сидел, скрестив босые ноги на одеяле. Было в нем что-то беззаботное и по-детски непосредственное, некая заразительная радость.  
\- И они дали тебе стол! Не, ну это охренеть уже, чувак.  
\- Ага. Я думаю, у меня наметился прогресс, - Билли сделал вид, что посмотрел прямо в зеркальную стену. – Скоро я совсем поправлюсь.  
\- Хорошо, не перетрудись только.  
После недолгого колебания Стив решил отказаться от сидения на ненавистном стуле и присел на краешек кровати.  
Билли напрягся, взгляд заострился.  
\- Удобно?  
\- Лучше, чем на стуле.  
\- Так давай, вперед. Здесь полно места. Нечего ютиться на краю.  
Стиву не нужна была помощь, чтобы устроиться удобнее на кровати, но, тем не менее, он все равно принял протянутую руку. Чужая кожа была сухой и горячей.  
\- А теперь, - протянул Билли, когда они сели друг напротив друга, как два зеркальных отражения, - расскажи мне побольше про Робин и твои захватывающие приключения в мире обслуги.  
Стив застонал.

***

После десятого посещения у Стива кончились оправдания. Больше не было сообщений, которые он хотел бы передать, не было незаконченных дел.  
Так что он начал приносить игры. К его абсолютному восторгу, с покером у Билли не складывалось.  
\- Ты что, не умеешь блефовать? Все твое лицо передергивается, брови подрагивают и вот тут появляется морщинка… - Стив указал на точку на его лице, но Билли отбил его руку.  
\- Я не вижу смысла лгать в игре. Так было бы не весело.  
\- Так эта игра и рассчитана на это, это очень весело. Может тебе просто стоит поднять ставки повыше?  
\- Ставки повыше? – Билли вызывающе приподнял брови. Уголок его губ изогнулся в лукавой улыбке. Сейчас он выглядел более похожим на себя старого, чем месяцы назад. – И что ты можешь мне предложить?  
\- Я открыт для предложений. Есть что-нибудь, чего ты хочешь?  
\- Ну, я, конечно, могу подкинуть пару идеек.  
Стив мягко рассмеялся перед тем, как повисшая между ними тишина стала совсем уж напряженной.  
\- Ты совсем не тот, каким я тебя представлял, - сказал Билли внезапно. Он выглядел донельзя удивленным. – Понимаешь, я перерыл все свои воспоминания о тебе. Мысленно представлял тебя, пытался понять, почему ты продолжаешь возвращаться. И я до сих пор не понял, почему.  
Стив знал, что он сам изменился – после Нэнси и после монстров. Он переоценил свою жизнь и показался самому себе неполноценным.  
Но и Билли изменился. Стал более хладнокровным, смиренным. Стив, наконец, смог осознать главное отличие от него предыдущего – похотливость исчезла без следа. Он не пытался с ним откровенно флиртовать, не пересекал личных границ.  
Но еще более удивительным было то, что Стиву, кажется, этого в нем не доставало.  
\- Если это тебя утешит, ты тоже не соответствуешь моим ожиданиям.  
Стив перемешал карты. Он стал в этом очень хорош. Может, ему стоило подумать о смене профессии?  
\- Подсолнух, - ни с того, ни с сего сказал Билли.  
\- Что?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты принес мне подсолнух. Если я выиграю.  
Парень вдруг почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар, и он надеялся, что это не отразилось на его лице.  
Подсолнух посреди зимы. Извращение, а не желание.  
\- Ты в игре, Харгроув.

***

\- Звучит как свидание.  
\- Это не свидание.  
\- Я знаю, я же сказал, что звучит как свидание, - подчеркнул Дастин, стараясь не расшатывать стремянку. – Он флиртовал с тобой…  
\- Он не флиртовал, - с раздражением фыркнул Стив.  
\- Хорошо, он пофлиртовал с тобой немного, а потом попросил цветы. И, прежде чем ты поймешь, что к чему, вы будете пить пронесенное тобой втихаря вино из пакетиков сока.  
\- Я думаю, - сказал Стив, наконец-то, дотянувшись до кофемашины, подло спрятанной на самой высокой полке шкафа, - что ты раздуваешь из мухи слона. Ему очень одиноко. В его состоянии даже я кажусь вполне неплохой компанией.  
\- Ты очень красивый парень, Стив, - Дастин был крайне серьезен. – И прическа у тебя шикарная. Ты просто недооцениваешь себя и свою привлекательность.  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты пытаешься меня поддержать, но, пожалуйста, ради Бога, хватит.

***

\- Он сегодня не в настроении. Может, вы зайдете в другой раз?  
Стив покачал головой и, не дожидаясь вопросов, выложил на стол ключи и три коробки спичек.  
\- Когда я был знаком с ним еще до всего этого, у него всегда было плохое настроение. Думаю, я справлюсь.  
Тем более, он обещал подсолнухи. По крайней мере, служащие разрешили ему принести их.  
Билли шагами мерил комнату. Точнее, пытался – впечатление смазывала его рука, которой он то и дело опирался на стену для поддержания равновесия.  
\- Снова ты, - Билли усмехнулся себе под нос, - Тебе заняться, что ли, больше нечем, кроме как приходить сюда?  
Стив аккуратно положил подсолнухи на прикроватный столик.  
\- А мне казалось, у нас сегодня была запланирована встреча.  
\- А ты разве меня когда-нибудь спрашивал, хочу ли я, чтобы ты приходил?  
Нет. Но он знал, без слов, без вопросов, что Билли был рад его компании.  
Или это он проецировал на него свои собственные мысли? Свое жгучее желание казаться нужным?  
\- Неужели ты так отчаянно нуждаешься в чужом признании, что тебя устраивают крохи моего внимания? – Билли будто видел его насквозь и, не стесняясь, бил по самому больному. – Ты все еще настолько не уверен в себе, что твой круг общения составляют лишь дошкольники? Сначала ты искал утешения у одиноких мамочек, а теперь прицепился к инвалиду.  
\- Может, ты и прав. А, может, мне просто стало тебя жаль.  
Билли сердито зарычал и сделал движение в его сторону, будто собирался ему врезать. Однако, он был все еще слаб. Он покачнулся, его ноги подогнулись, не в силах удержать вес тела. Он бы упал, если бы Стив не был достаточно быстр, чтобы подхватить его.  
\- Отпусти меня! – зашипел Билли и тяжело приземлился на кровать. Он был бледнее обычного, губы искривились от ненависти. На левой скуле красовался здоровенный синяк.  
\- Какого хера тебе от меня надо, Стив? Катись отсюда.  
В голове у Стива мелькнула отвратительная мысль просто встать и уйти. Его жизнь и без того была унылой и пустой, и ему не хотелось слышать это от настолько жалкого и отчаявшегося создания. Но где-то в глубине души он подозревал, что Билли сейчас просто был не в себе, не мог держать себя в руках. Нападал на него, потому что это было единственное, что он умел делать, когда терялся в своих эмоциях. Они оба могли пойти по проторенной дорожке, где они бы препирались и причиняли друг другу боль, как они делали всегда.  
Либо они могли попытаться исправить это.  
\- Чего ты ждешь? – Билли продолжал расчесывать свою левую руку. На ней отчетливо были видны следы ожогов. – Проваливай. Не хочу тебя больше слышать.  
Стив присмотрелся к нему внимательней. Даже сейчас, в порыве ярости, тело Билли незаметно клонилось к нему, будто он на подсознательном уровне искал его близости. Все в его теле кричало о страстном желании быть рядом, несмотря на то, что словами он пытался воздвигнуть стену между ними.  
Уголком глаза Стив приметил цветы подсолнуха, лежащие на столе. Ему показалось, что лепестки едва шевелятся, но списал это на игру света в помещении. Здесь не было ни окон, ни ветра.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и попытался не думать о людях, которые наблюдают за ними за стеклянными перегородками.  
\- Могу я… коснуться тебя?  
\- Чего? – Билли с трудом произнес эти слова, захваченный врасплох. На его левой руке выступила кровь там, где ногти расчесали кожу. Маленькие капли падали на белый матрас, расцветая на нем чудовищными цветами.  
\- Могу я прикоснуться к тебе?  
Все еще пребывая в шоке, Билли продолжал смотреть на него, так что Стив присел на кровать рядом с ним и мягко притронулся к руке самыми кончиками пальцев. И, когда Билли не отшатнулся от него в ужасе, притянул его ближе.  
Билли с трудом дышал, его тело напряглось, как пружина.  
\- Все хорошо. Я рядом.  
Он прижимал его, словно пытаясь собственными руками не дать ему разбиться на тысячу озлобленных и жалких осколков. И непостижимым образом Билли позволял ему. Он спрятал свое лицо в изгибе шеи Стива и просто дышал – резко, прерывисто. Дрожал в его руках.  
Стив вдруг почувствовал горячую влагу – слезы – но удержался от комментариев.  
Они оставались в этой позе еще долгое время, пока один из сотрудников не пришел выставить Стива наружу.  
\- Я еще вернусь, - сказал он, это звучало одновременно и как обещание, и как угроза.

***

\- Прости за прошлый раз.  
Билли снова был спокоен и даже отрешен. Его глаза были слегка расфокусированы, будто тот все еще не до конца проснулся. На висках были небольшие ожоги, будто к нему присоединяли некое электрическое устройство. Стив сразу подумал об электрошоковой терапии, на ум тут же пришли старые фильмы про психических больных. Про Чудовище Франкенштейна.  
\- Все в порядке. Чувствуешь себя лучше?  
Тот скривился и задумался над вопросом.  
\- Я рад, что ты пришел, - произнес он, наконец, в итоге, - Я не думал, что вернешься.  
Стив не знал, как ему ответить. Так или иначе, он действительно подумывал о том, чтобы держаться подальше. На сей раз он постарался откинуть в сторону свои эмоции и принять решение на трезвую голову. Он собрал воедино все факты – даже позвонил Оди, чтобы расспросить поподробнее о ее днях в лаборатории. И ее истории не оказались жизнерадостными. Он даже не мог представить, чтобы та миленькая женщина заставляла Билли убивать, но прекрасно все понимал. Все они живут в очень странном мире. И знать слишком много для него крайне опасно.  
Но он обещал Билли вернуться.  
\- Если тебе будет нужна… Помощь, - проговорил Стив прерывающимся голосом, аккуратно взвешивая все, что он говорил. Там, за стеклом, были люди, внимательно вслушивавшиеся в каждое его слово, - с чем угодно, просто дай мне знать. Хорошо?  
Билли потянулся было к нему, но вовремя одернул себя. Оба его предплечья, видимые из-под покрывала, были перебинтованы.  
\- Я буду иметь в виду.

***

\- Мы были очень терпеливы к вам, мистер Харрингтон. Из уважения к тому, что вы и ваши друзья сделали для нашего Института и всей страны. Но сейчас вы испытываете наше терпение.  
\- Он не совершил никаких преступлений, кроме того, что был мудаком и был одержим, - спорил Стив. – В случившемся нет его вины.  
\- Мы должны быть уверены.  
\- Я понятия не имею, что вы с ним делаете, когда меня здесь нет. И я не буду спрашивать. Но, судя по тому, как он выглядит и ведет себя после, я уверен, это ничем не отличается от пыток.  
Женщина медленно выдохнула и выпрямила спину. Стив был уверен, что испытывает свою удачу, но просто не мог остановиться. Воспоминания о пустом взгляде Билли не давали ему отступить.  
\- Вы видели, на что способна Объект 11. И вы прекрасно понимаете, почему мы не можем отпустить мистера Харгроува из-под нашего присмотра, пока есть даже крайне небольшая вероятность, что он мог развить в себе подобный талант.  
\- Если бы он был у него, он бы давно уже им воспользовался. Он никогда не отличался терпением.  
\- Мы всего лишь перестраховываемся, - работница издала долгий, измученный стон. – Но он же ко всему прочему является неуравновешенной и непредсказуемой личностью с очень длинной историей насилия.  
\- Ему не станет здесь лучше. Вы сделаете только хуже.  
\- Зато он не сможет никому навредить.  
\- Этого недостаточно, - сказал Стив после нескольких секунд ошеломительной тишины. До него, наконец, дошло, что они могут никогда не отпустить Билли на волю. Он состарится. И умрет. Здесь, в лаборатории. В одиночестве. Всеми забытый.  
\- Мы лишь надеемся, что он сможет однажды снова жить самостоятельно. Но сейчас нам нужно работать ради светлого будущего.  
\- Вы не сможете запереть его тут навечно.  
\- Он мертв. Мы можем делать с ним все, что посчитаем нужным.

***

\- Знаешь, мы можем силой вытащить его наружу, - сказал однажды Дастин. Было очевидно, как тяжело ему было вынести это предложение. Он запинался на каждом слове. – Оди вернется домой на весенних каникулах. Она в деле, если ты согласен.  
\- Вы двое, что, перемываете мне кости за моей спиной?  
\- Естественно, - мелкий засранец даже не думал извиняться. – Ты в последнее время был настолько подавлен, что Робин начала волноваться о тебе и позвонила Нэнси…  
\- Зашибись, - Стив сокрушенно вздохнул и добавил в сковороду еще нарезанных помидоров. – Приятно знать, что вам настолько интересна моя жизнь.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Стив. Но ты и сам знаешь, что, когда дело касается отношений, твой послужной список… не впечатляет.  
Дастин попытался спереть тефтелю со сковороды, но Стив вовремя ухватил его за ухо.  
\- Еще не готово, мелкий троглодит.  
\- Ладно-ладно, мам, - пробубнил Дастин и приподнялся на цыпочки, опираясь о кухонную тумбу. – Но серьезно, если этому паршивому уголовнику будет хуже, мы вытащим его оттуда. Уиллу на свободе стало лучше.  
\- Я буду иметь в виду, - ответил Стив. Но это не было так просто. Уиллу не нужно было бояться каждой тени, не нужно было каждый раз оглядываться через плечо. Если же Билли сбежит – они не успокоятся даже тогда, когда загонят его на край света.

***

Стив понял, что дела плохи, по скрупулёзным движениям служащих, которые обыскивали его перед тем, как впустить к Билли в комнату. Хотелось, конечно, думать, что теперь они ему хоть сколько-нибудь доверяют, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Но сегодня они изъяли у него все, включая шнурки.  
Билли свернулся на постели, спиной ко входу. Он не пошевелился, ни когда Стив закрыл за собой дверь, ни когда бросил ехидное замечание в качестве приветствия.  
\- Билли?  
Стив мог бы подумать, что тот спит, если бы его тело не было так напряжено, если бы дыхание не казалось таким прерывистым и поверхностным. Он выглядел уязвимым, будто был на грани. Чего? Чтобы сломаться? Сдаться?  
\- Я собираюсь коснуться тебя, сейчас, - произнес Стив и выждал момент, позволяя выразить протест. Когда никаких слов не последовало, он лег рядом с Билли и осторожно заключил его в объятия.  
Билли пах антисептиками и антибактериальным мылом, больницей. Его сердце неровно билось в груди, и Стиву в голову пришло сравнение с плененной колибри, бьющейся о металлические прутья клетки. Колибри, которая знала, что должна сбежать из нее, иначе ей не выжить в неволе.  
\- Я не позволю тебе умереть здесь, - прошептал Стив в поношенный хлопок белой рубашки. Они всегда одевали его в белое, чтобы тот со стороны выглядел похожим скорее на пациента, чем заключенного.  
\- Снаружи зима, - он предпринял еще одну попытку. Он не был уверен, слышит ли его Билли или нет, но не хотел упускать этот шанс. – Прошлой ночью выпал снег, первый в этом году. Ты видел когда-нибудь снег? Он прекрасен. Он заставляет мир выглядеть чище.  
Стив запросто мог бы заснуть прямо так, но страхи Билли не давали ему уснуть. Он многое бы отдал, чтобы хотя бы на мгновение заглянуть в чужую голову. Он всегда с трудом подбирал верные слова, но, может, было бы проще, если бы он знал, с какими ужасами Билли сражался сейчас.  
Он бы разделил с Билли его кошмары, если бы только тот позволил.  
Дверь позади щелкнула и открылась, холодный воздух взъерошил волосы на затылке Стива.  
\- Время вышло.  
Стив разочарованно вздохнул и начал подниматься. Внезапно Билли схватил его за запястье. Это был первый признак жизни, который он подал в этот день.  
Его прикосновение было горячим, будто он сгорал в лихорадке.  
\- Могу я попросить еще пять минут? Пожалуйста?  
Работница молчала. Это была та самая женщина, которая встречалась ему чаще всех, которая нравилась ему больше всего. Он опознал ее по голосу и знакомому молчанию. Она колебалась, взвешивая все за и против.  
\- Пять.

***

Зимой Билли стало хуже – он стал более агрессивным, неуравновешенным. Крушил вещи, нападал на служащих и отказывался сотрудничать на любом уровне. Он колебался между манией и полным уходом в себя, когда, казалось бы, ничто не могло дотянуться до него. Стив ненавидел такие дни. Он бы предпочел, чтобы Билли ударил его или проклинал на чем свет стоит, чем откатывался до состояния того жалкого безмолвного существа.  
В первый раз, когда Билли сорвался на Стива, трое агентов ворвались в комнату, чтобы удержать его. Он громил все вокруг и кричал, пытался выцарапать им глаза. Будто дрался за собственную жизнь. Он настолько сильно разошелся, что доктору пришлось вколоть ему седативное.  
И несмотря на то, что ослепленный яростью Билли был ужасен, видеть его слабым и бессознательным оказалось в разы хуже. Так что вопреки здравому смыслу Стив попросил агентов не вмешиваться в их драки, пока не возникнет настоящая опасность. Билли скорее успокоится с ним наедине, кулаки против кулаков, кожа против кожи.  
Были моменты, когда драка переходила на пол, чужие ловкие руки пытались сжаться вокруг его горла. В большинстве случаев Билли удавалось зафиксировать Стива собственным телом, с зеркальной точностью воспроизводя сцену в доме Байерсов. Это было так давно, будто в другой жизни. Но занесенный кулак Билли был вполне реален, его пустой взгляд был реален. И столкновение казалось неизбежным.  
Стив никогда не пытался одолеть его грубой силой, хотя мог. Его настоящим оружием были слова.  
\- Ну, давай же, это я, всего лишь я. Ты же помнишь меня.  
Иногда Билли все равно его бил. Но иногда этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить его сомневаться.  
\- Помню, - отвечал тот, будто борясь с наваждением, - я помню тебя. Стив.  
Он был счастлив видеть, как безумие покидает Билли, чувствовать, как его тело становится вялым и податливым. Он сдавался, в этот момент Стив частенько менялся с ним местами, оказываясь сверху.  
\- Мне жаль.  
\- Я знаю, - говорил Стив, опуская голову на плечо Билли. – Я знаю.  
Это не было нормальным, но все же лучше, чем возможная альтернатива. И это было гораздо лучше, чем больше никогда не видеть Билли снова.  
\- Ты не можешь помочь ему, Стив. Точно не причиняя вред себе, - распинала его Робин, после того как он вернулся на работу с подбитым глазом. Она попыталась коснуться его, но он неловко увернулся от руки.  
\- Ты была одной из тех, кто хотел, чтобы я был ему другом.  
\- Ты можешь быть его другом, но уж никак не спасательным кругом. Ты не можешь вот так просто раскидываться своей жизнью налево и направо и надеяться, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы спасти его.  
Стив рассерженно сжал зубы и отвернулся. Он знал, что Робин была права. Разве она не знала это по собственному опыту? Одного Стива никогда не будет достаточно.  
И несмотря на все его усилия, Билли снова приковали к постели.

***

\- Теневой Монстр любит холод, - поделился с ним Билли в один из дней, когда он был нормальном расположении духа.  
Может, так оно и было. Безумие, спровоцированное воспоминаниями, ассоциациями. Всего лишь длинная, безумная зима.  
Потому что, как только пришла весна, Билли вроде бы начал вновь приходить в себя. Ему снова вернули все его привилегии и даже позволили курить раз в день.  
Но почему-то он не радовался этим изменениям.  
\- Я кажусь себе неполным. Будто часть меня все еще осталась на той стороне. И я не знаю, какая часть меня пропала, - говорил он безучастно, совершенно не скрывая слов от служащих по ту сторону зеркала. - Может, они и правы в том, что держат меня под замком.  
Стив не знал, как правильно подобрать слова, не знал, как донести до Билли, что ему станет лучше. Как и не знал, верил ли в это сам.

***

Лето пришло и ушло, подарив Стиву теплые ночи и шумные дни.  
Джойс привезла Оди и Уилла с Западного побережья, и все трое вдохнули новую жизнь в хижину Хоппера в лесу. Сьюзи приехала тоже, прихватив с собой своего младшего брата. Даже Нэнси с Джонатаном решили пожертвовать частью своих летних каникул, чтобы навестить старый добрый Хоукинс.  
Отряд малявок воссоединился, но ненадолго. Для полноты не хватало только Макс, но Лукас относился к этому удивительно по-философски.  
\- Если Дастин и Сьюзи могут общаться на расстоянии, то можем и мы.  
\- У них гораздо больше общего, чем у тебя и Макс, - подколола его Эрика. Она получала странное удовольствие, преследуя ребят и критикуя их на чем свет стоит. Робин обожала ее. – И еще она слишком хороша для тебя.  
\- Заткнись! У нас очень много общего!  
\- Назови хотя бы что-нибудь одно, задрот!  
\- Они оба были на волосок от смерти, - внезапно вмешалась Робин. – Это сильная штука.  
\- Так вот почему ты продолжаешь возиться со Стивом?  
Стив скорчил мину и драматично снял свои очки:  
\- Это было некрасиво. Теперь у меня нет другого выбора, кроме как утопиться в бассейне. Прощайте, мои так называемые друзья.  
\- НЕТ! – закричал Дастин и повис на шее Стива, изящно пресекая все его резкие движения. Мальчишка с каждым днем становился все тяжелее.  
Да, все-таки было прекрасно снова быть вместе.  
Нэнси и Джонатан оставались у него дома еще какое-то время, и это оказалось не так неловко, как он предполагал. Он был удивлен тем, насколько ему стало нравиться общество Джонатана и его странное чувство юмора. Однажды они напились дешевого шампанского и напару распевали рождественские гимны, громко и совершенно не попадая в ноты, прямо в голубое летнее небо. Они очень сильно сблизились, и, несмотря на слова Нэнси, обнаружившей их с утра распластавшимися у бассейна, они потрясающе провели вдвоем время.  
Также этим летом ему пришлось с горечью признать, что детишки уже не так сильно в нем нуждаются, как раньше. Он аплодировал их самостоятельности, но не мог отрицать, что ему было грустно.  
Стив никогда не понимал, насколько ему нравилось быть нужным кому-нибудь, хоть кому-нибудь.  
\- Мы все еще любим тебя, - пояснил Дастин и хлопнул его по плечу. Он стал гораздо выше. Скоро он будет выше Стива, - но мы прекрасно справляемся и сами по себе. Никто не убьет нас, если ты прекратишь за нами следить.  
\- Ты просто пытаешься избавиться от меня, чтобы я не мешал вам целоваться под звездами, признай.  
\- Может быть.  
Они рассмеялись, весело и беззаботно. Было лето, их жизнь была простой и обыденной, и они могли в итоге сосредоточиться на дурацких ежедневных заботах.  
А потом Дастин вдруг посмотрел на него с серьезным лицом.  
\- Я все давно собирался тебе сказать, да все не было подходящего времени.  
\- Что?  
\- Билли. Мне жаль, что я так враждебно относился к нему, - быстро дополнил Дастин. – Мне он все еще не нравится, но я постараюсь быть помягче. Если он делает тебя счастливым, то мне этого достаточно.  
\- Ты теперь совсем взрослый, да?  
\- Ой, заткнись.

***

\- Я тут, значит, подумал, - решительно заявил Стив, когда уселся в комнате допросов.  
\- Господи помилуй.  
Стиву приятно было думать, что дежурная полюбила его. Возможно, в один из таких дней он все-таки спросит ее имя.  
\- В последнее время он чувствует себя лучше. Не пропускает обеды, соглашается на все тесты с минимумом претензий и даже никого не укусил на этой неделе.  
\- Я не разделяю вашу легкомысленность. Лаборант К почти потерял палец.  
Если верить тому, что рассказал ему Билли, Лаборант К заслужил, чтобы он откусил ему целую руку, но Стив знал, что лучше эти слова не передавать. Он был на миссии, в конце концов.  
\- Да, вы правы, это было совершенно бестактно с моей стороны. И я извиняюсь, - Стив сделал многозначительную паузу, прикидывая, насколько уважительным он должен быть. – Но, честное слово, я абсолютно уверен, что ему пойдет на пользу увидеть солнце и подышать свежим воздухом.  
Женщина вздохнула и потерла свои глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Я думала, что вы, наконец, усвоили, что мы создали правила не без причин.  
\- Безопасность превыше всего, да, помню. Как прекрасная нянька, я отлично понимаю, куда вы клоните. И я знаю, что даже в свои лучшие дни он далек от послушания. Но ничего не изменится к лучшему, если вы продолжите его запирать.  
Это было сложнее, чем он думал – попытаться разумно обосновать свою просьбу. Как бы то ни было, его главный аргумент сводился к тому, что «Билли необходимо увидеть солнце или он просто-напросто сойдет с ума».  
\- И да, если что-то пойдет не так, вы всегда сможете изолировать его до тех пор, пока он снова не придет в себя.  
\- Я передам ваше предложение Совету, - согласилась женщина, почти незаметно закатив глаза. – Но не слишком надейтесь. Мистер Харгроув все еще на карантине.

***

Нэнси позвонила ему под конец сентября, когда он почти забыл о своем обещании созваниваться с ней почаще. Часть него хотела верить, что теперь они смогут быть друзьями, но другая часть боялась даже пробовать. Он не мог позволить себе вновь сблизиться с ней.  
\- Помнишь, о чем мы с тобой разговаривали прошлым летом? Ты подумал об этом?  
Стив виновато вспомнил о куче учебных брошюр, которые он попросту затолкал под кровать. Он прочитал их все за раз, запаниковал, а после и вовсе намеренно избегал даже думать о них.  
\- Я не знаю, Нэнс. Я думаю, что хотел бы еще на какое-то время остаться в Хоукинсе.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Стив. Что ты там забыл? Или ты до конца жизни хочешь остаться работать в видеопрокате?  
Стив тяжело вздохнул. Он понятия не имел, как ей объяснить, что именно его держит в этой проклятой дыре. Он сам себе-то объяснить не мог.  
\- Я подумаю об этом, ладно? Только не говори Дастину.  
\- Со своим сыном ты сам разберешься. Рано или поздно тебе придется с ним поговорить.  
\- Очень смешно. Вы с Робин точно должны подумать, не начать ли вам вместе комедийную карьеру. 

***

Выяснилось, что Билли не может ходить без поддержки. У него была деревянная трость, но с ней он так неуклюже передвигался, что Стиву пришлось перехватить его под руку, чтобы направлять его. Очень медленно они пробирались по серым коридорам, вверх и вниз по бесчисленному множеству лестничных пролетов, пока наконец не пришли в открытый палисадник.  
Сотрудники, сопровождавшие их, были молчаливы. Они никак не отреагировали на судорожный вздох Билли, когда холодный порыв ветра всколыхнул его армейскую куртку.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Стив, чувствуя, как тот покачнулся на ногах.  
\- Да.  
В солнечном свете шрамы Билли стали еще более заметны. Он выглядел слишком хрупким, как чудом спасенная жертва какой-нибудь катастрофы.  
Когда же они все-таки достигли зеленой лужайки позади комплекса, он высвободился из удерживающих рук Стива и сделал несколько неуверенных самостоятельных шагов. А потом остановился, разведя руки в стороны и запрокинув голову назад.  
\- Не думал, что снова увижу солнечный свет, - произнес он в изумлении. Его глаза были широко открыты, он неотрывно глядел прямо на солнце. Ветер становился все более сильным и зловещим. Облака, казалось, стали быстрее заволакивать небо, и Стив почувствовал внезапный укол страха.  
\- Билли! – резко окликнул он.  
И тот обернулся. Он снова был молод и счастлив, и Стив почувствовал, как предательски горят от смущения щеки. Ветер утих, стало немного теплее. Это был обычный осенний день.  
\- Наперегонки до электрического забора? – дерзко спросил Билли.  
\- Может, в другой раз.  
\- Ты просто боишься проиграть мне. Опять.  
Стив рассмеялся, но не стал возражать. Была осень, и весь мир постепенно готовился впасть в зимнюю спячку.  
Они же оба были полны энергии. И желания жить.

***

Время от времени он присаживался на пол у кровати, и чужие пальцы машинально перебирали пряди его волос. В другое время он лежал рядом с Билли под одеялом. Это были плохие дни; дни, когда одному было совершенно необходимо физически ощущать другого.  
Но чаще всего они просто сидели на постели, соприкасаясь руками. Комфортно, совсем не обременительно. Проще, чем Стив мог себе даже представить.  
\- Прошлой ночью мне приснился сон, - проговорил Билли, разрушая ленивую тишину. – Мне приснился океан, но совсем не похожий на тот, что был в Калифорнии. Вода была холодная и острая как лед, черно-голубая. И в ней плыл кит.  
В комнате было тепло, несмотря на толстый слой снега, укрывавший все вокруг, как одеяло. Это была миролюбивая, мягкая зима. Билли часто предавался грезам, видел сны, но то были лишь сны. Лишь сны.  
\- Черный кот сидел у него на голове и указывал ему дорогу. Потому что кит пытался вернуться домой, но не мог вспомнить путь.  
\- И в этом сне, - прошептал Стив, их плечи соприкасались, и он чувствовал чужое тепло, - Ты был китом или котом?  
\- Думаю, я был океаном.  
Стив почувствовал тоску, омывающую его, как эти темные холодные воды. Он нашел руку Билли и сжал ее.  
\- В эти моменты я не совсем осознаю, где я. Что реально, а что – плод моего воображения. Иногда я вижу Изнанку, и я будто снова попадаю в ту же ловушку. Будто «Старкорта» никогда не случалось, будто я никогда не умирал. Никогда не освобождался.  
Стив так хотел прикоснуться другой рукой к чужой груди, почувствовать быстрый, как у пойманной колибри, ритм сердца. Прикоснуться губами к изгибу его шеи, к тому месту, где чужой запах чувствовался сильнее всего. Он страстно желал зайти дальше, но не мог.  
У них и так осталось мало непересеченных границ.

***

\- Ты собираешься усыновить Дастина?  
\- Что? – с жаром возмутился Стив, скептически глядя на Робин. – Нет?  
\- Тогда почему ты так хочешь отпраздновать новогоднюю ночь с его Мамой?  
\- Да мелким удалось достать Джойс, и она согласилась вернуться с семьей в Хоукинс. Намечается большая вечеринка у Майка. Говорят, даже Сьюзи обещала почтить всех своим присутствием.  
\- И что?  
Стив откусил внушительный кус от его «Шоколадной Феерии»**. Чисто из извращенного любопытства они приобрели вредную привычку есть в «Скупс» раз в несколько недель. Сотрудники постоянно менялись, и было до странности приятно осознавать, что не каждому удавалось делать вкусный мороженный десерт.  
\- И я не хочу, чтобы миссис Хендерсон почувствовала себя брошенной. Я думаю, будет неплохо, если кто-нибудь составит ей компанию.  
\- Но хочешь ли ты быть тем, кто спасет ее от одиночества?  
\- У меня нет настроения ходить на вечеринки.  
\- Я спросила не это.  
Стив неопределенно пожал плечами. Совсем неважно, чего он хотел. В последнее время конец года вызывал у него только чувство грусти и разочарования. А предыдущую новогоднюю ночь он и вовсе провел, закопавшись под одеяла и потягивая дорогущий виски. И звучит это гораздо депрессивнее, чем было на самом деле. Про Нэнси он так ни разу и не вспомнил.  
Робин вздохнула и выдернула ложку из его нервных пальцев.  
\- Мы попросим Джойс составить компанию миссис Хендерсон. И ты придешь ко мне домой.  
\- Робин…  
\- Ничего особенного. Всего лишь я, моя соседка по комнате с разбитым сердцем и три бутылки дешевого винца. Ей нужно отвлечься. Только, пожалуйста, не будь слишком милым, - подчеркнула она. – Мы же не хотим, чтобы она поняла все неправильно и влюбилась в тебя. Для нее это будет новая катастрофа.  
\- Конечно. Сама идея о том, что кто-нибудь в меня влюбится, уже звучит как катастрофа.  
\- Эй, придурок, - Робин нахмурилась и легонько шлепнула его по голове, - я совсем не это имела в виду. Ты очень милый парень.  
Стива она не убедила, но он решил уступить ей этот раунд:  
\- Ладно. Я приду.  
И он пришел. Несмотря на все его опасения, новогодняя ночь у Робин прошла веселее, чем в предыдущие годы. Не было нужды выглядеть привлекательно, так что он оделся в самую теплую и удобную одежду. Они приготовили исключительно ужасные спагетти, выпили почти галлон вина и смотрели «Свободных»***. Соседка Робин сумела отвлечься от своей трагедии на его жалкие подражания старому учителю физики. И Стив мог гарантировать, что она точно ни за что в него не влюбится после того, как он споткнулся о свои же ноги по пути в ванную. В полночь они завернулись в зимние куртки и тихонько проскользнули на крышу.  
И сейчас, глядя на расцветающие на небе фейерверки, уютно устроив руку на талии Робин, он желал, чтобы Билли был вместе с ними. Тот бы, несомненно, ворчал из-за холодной погоды, но даже это не убедило бы его застегнуть рубашку на все пуговицы. Они все вместе кричали бы что-то глупое в звездное небо, вдыхали бы пропитанный серой воздух.  
Стив подумал, что поцеловал бы Билли ровно в полночь. Подумал об удивленном, но довольном звуке, который бы тот издал в ответ.  
Он никогда раньше не задумывался о том, чтобы поцеловать другого парня.  
\- Робин? Мне кажется, я влюбился в Билли.  
\- Ты все такой же тормоз, дуралей? – ее улыбка была грустной, но голос – крайне нежным. Она схватила его за лацканы куртки, потянула вниз и громко чмокнула в лоб. – Будь счастлив в этом году.

***

Стив стал часто задумываться о решениях, которые привели его туда, где он был здесь и сейчас. Обо всех шансах, которые он упустил, обо всех альтернативных путях, по которым он мог бы пойти. Было ли это похоже на эффект бабочки, было ли достаточно одного единственного события, чтобы изменить течение всей жизни? Если бы он не влюбился в Нэнси, спал бы теперь без кошмаров? Или, если бы он не спустился в туннели Изнанки, смог ли бы Билли ходить без хромоты? Могли бы они с Билли стать друзьями, если бы Томми не рассорился со Стивом?  
Наверно, это не удивительно, что все вопросы тем или иным образом касались Билли. Его врага, его соперника, его друга. Была ли реальной эта странная связь, которая образовалась между ними? Или она лишь результат случайного стечения обстоятельств? Неужели Билли так изголодался по человеческим прикосновениям, что был готов принять все что угодно, любой намек на доброту, проявленную к нему? Что, если бы к нему пришел кто-нибудь другой? Тянулся бы он к нему с тем же отчаянием, с тем же яростным желанием?  
Стив не мог изменить прошлое и не понимал настоящее.  
Единственное, что он знал и принимал как истину – это то, что его руки скучали по теплоте кожи Билли.

***

\- Тебя не было на той неделе, – в голосе Билли не было ни капли обвинения, лишь сухая констатация факта. Однако тот сидел на ужасном пластиковом стуле, закинув свои босые ноги на одеяло.  
\- Прости. Мне нужно было утрясти несколько вопросов, и это заняло больше времени, чем я думал.  
Один из колледжей, в которые он подавал документы, прислал ему приглашение на интервью. Так что он поехал, даже из чистого любопытства. Сначала встретился с Комиссией, потом осмотрел студгородок, выслушал кучу из раздела «мы будем вам рады». Каким-то образом он опоздал на поезд, и ему пришлось провести ночь в городе. Его машина находилась в ремонте, и он знал, что если бы взял Камаро Билли, то все было бы проще. Но это казалось неправильным.  
\- Мне просто было интересно, все ли с тобой в порядке. Ты еще никогда не пропускал наши встречи.  
Стив нахмурился. Быть этого не может. Он навещал Билли уже больше года. Нет, быть такого не может, он точно пропустил хотя бы день.  
Он присел на край кровати и положил руки на чужие скрещенные лодыжки. Кожа Билли, как и прежде, казалась ненормально горячей на ощупь.  
\- Тебе не обязательно приходить сюда каждую неделю. Я знаю, что у тебя есть другие дела, о которых ты должен бы побеспокоиться.  
\- Я хочу быть здесь. Но… У меня будто две жизни, знаешь? Одна там - снаружи, а другая здесь – с тобой. И я не уверен, что знаю, как объединить их.  
\- Если бы я вышел отсюда…  
\- Когда ты выйдешь отсюда, - поправил его Стив. – Я не оставлю тебя одного. Я помогу тебе обосноваться. Я отдал слишком много энергии, чтобы наладить с тобой связи, чтобы просто стоять и наблюдать, как ты убежишь от меня, когда получишь свободу.  
\- Убегу от тебя? – Билли рассмеялся. – Ты единственный человек в моей жизни, который со мной остался.  
Письмо из ближайшего колледжа огнем горело в заднем кармане у Стива.  
Он уже знал, что откажется.  
Может, в следующем году.

***

Иногда они разговаривали под покрывалами, жаждая иллюзии уединения. Так они могли притвориться, что вокруг них нет людей, которые слышат и анализируют каждое слово, которое они выдыхают.  
В этом смягченном свете жуткие шрамы на коже Билли становились невидимыми. Все тонкие черты лица скрывались, и со стороны почти казалось, что прошлого никогда не случалось, будто он был все тем же человеком, который приехал в Хоукинс с золотым песком, прилипшим к его стопам. Стиву это не нравилось. Он хотел видеть Билли в солнечном свете, со всей его историей и несовершенствами. Может, раньше и была причина, почему они не могли быть друзьями. Раньше. Может, всему, что с ними случилось, и была причина, нечто большее, чем взмахи крыльев бабочки, на другом конце света.  
И больше всего Стиву нравилось то мгновение, когда Билли засыпал в его объятиях, расслабленный и тяжелый в своем забытьи. Его доверие опьяняло. Стив надеялся, что никогда не привыкнет к этому.

***

Прошел очередной год.  
Год, наполненный еженедельными визитами, которые переросли в ежедневные. Час гостевого посещения растянулся на два, на три, на маленькие капли бесконечности. На поздние ночные беседы и прогулки вокруг комплекса.  
Билли становился сильнее. И несмотря на то, что его тело никогда не будет таким же атлетически сложенным, каким оно было, когда он только приехал в Хоукинс, в итоге он все-таки начал ходить без чужой помощи. Его хромота становилась более выраженной, когда он уставал, что случалось очень часто. Зато вспышки ярости становились более редкими и интервал между ними увеличивался. Он лучше себя контролировал, крепче держался за реальность.  
Теперь Стив понимал Билли намного лучше. Его чувство юмора и привычку скатываться в флирт, если он хотел уйти от ответа. Его страсть к музыке и совершенное неприятие игр, зависящих только от удачи. Его отчаянный голод по прикосновениям.  
Узнал, что ожоги, нанесенные Истязателем, проходили по всему его телу.  
И целый год потребовался Институту, чтобы окончательно признать, что в Билли Харгроуве не было ничего необычного, кроме его непоколебимого желания быть свободным.

***

\- Билли Харгроув официально считается мертвым. Свидетельство о смерти, которое мы показывали Вам в прошлом году, является самым что ни на есть подлинным.  
\- Допустим, - ответил Стив и инстинктивно выпрямился на своем металлическом стуле. Когда Агент Сьюзан использовала этот тон, лучшим решением было заткнуться и слушать.  
\- Это означает, как вы и без того знаете, что мы можем спокойно похоронить его под этим зданием и никто его не хватится. Или мы можем дать ему новую жизнь, новый старт.  
Стив вдруг почувствовал, как сердце усиленно забилось.  
\- Вы отпустите его?  
\- Он ничем не похож на Объект 11. Он нам больше не нужен.  
Женщина отвернулась в сторону. Если бы Стив не знал ее так хорошо, он бы подумал, что она смущена. По всем мирским понятиям Билли не был невинным, но он все еще оставался человеком. И они продолжали удерживать его почти три года. Как животное. Как чудовище.  
\- Он получит новые документы и небольшую помощь на первое время, чтобы легче обосноваться в реальном мире. Также мы ожидаем, что он будет приходить сюда на ежемесячный осмотр, но более мы не намерены вторгаться в его жизнь.  
\- Так в чем же подвох?  
\- Он должен будет вернуться назад в любое время, если мы решим позвать его обратно.  
Так или иначе, вторые шансы никогда не достаются дешево.  
Но приближалась осень, и Билли снова будет свободным человеком.  
\- Он знает?  
\- Еще нет. Мы подумали, что будет лучше, если вы ему расскажете об этом.

***

Стиву снился тропический лес, деревья там были такие высокие, что их листва, казалось, простиралась до небес. Это место было живым и полнилось пением птиц, разнообразными мелодиями, смешивающимися друг с другом в необычной, но прелюбопытной гармонии.  
А в небе, прямо над его головой, был голубой колибри. Его крылья шумели, как надвигающийся шторм, они, казалось, изменяли саму форму воздуха вокруг этого крохотного существа.  
Стив представил, какой ураган могли бы поднять эти маленькие крылья, какой хаос учинить по миру. Он видел множество разрушенных городов, уничтоженных на другой стороне света.  
Он протянул свою руку.  
И проснулся.

***

\- Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? – воскликнул Стив и почти выронил стопку кассет, которую держал в шкафу и наконец-то решил расставить по полкам. Он аккуратно, очень аккуратно опустил их рядом с кассовым аппаратом.  
\- Никому не говори, но я в бегах, - ответил Билли и тяжело присел на низкий подоконник. Он был очень бледен; его выцветшая футболка и штаны были ему велики на целый размер. Стив видел его в первый раз в нормальной одежде после «Старкорта». Белый цвет делал его похожим на пациента, на жертву.  
И прямо сейчас он смотрел на человека, которым тот привык быть в своей предыдущей жизни. Очаровывающего, непредсказуемого, немного опасного.  
\- Да ну нахуй, ты сейчас серьезно?  
\- Расслабься, я пошутил. Агент Сьюзан решила, что я достаточно самостоятелен, чтобы гулял сам по себе.  
\- Правда? – Стив оторвался от прилавка и подошел к Билли. Руки так и тянулись прикоснуться к нему. – И как оно на самом деле?  
\- Не хочу показаться слабаком, но я почти грохнулся в обморок на первом перекрестке.  
\- Ты непроходимый идиот, ты знаешь это?  
Билли безразлично пожал плечами. Он выглядел изнуренным, но в то же время было во всей его позе что-то легкое. Что-то наподобие неуверенного чувства счастья. Свет, что проникал через окно, будто рисовал вокруг него золотистый орел, отчего тот выглядел как воплощение современного святого. Билли Харгроув, Святой Покровитель Управления Гневом.  
\- Ну, зато ты очень хорошо выглядишь, - заключил Стив, ожидая получить в ответ усмешку. Однако, к его замешательству, Билли неодобрительно нахмурил брови.  
\- Пожалуйста, не издевайся надо мной.  
\- А я не издеваюсь.  
В глазах Билли все еще жил тот голодный взгляд, но теперь он не выглядел больным. Не теперь. Он оставил свои волосы короткими, лицо было гладко выбрито, все шрамы он выставил напоказ. Будто бросая миру вызов.  
А Стив… Стив находил его прекрасным.  
\- И все-таки, что привело тебя сюда? Хочешь удивить Агента Сьюзан ночью кино?  
\- Ты сказал мне, что я могу прийти к тебе, если мне понадобится помощь. И, видимо, мне бы она не помешала.  
\- Моя смена заканчивается через час. Сможешь подождать?  
Билли улыбнулся и прислонился спиной к стеклу.  
\- Конечно. Я очень хорошо умею ждать.

***

Они прогулялись по «Старкорту», такому знакомому и странному одновременно. На полу была новая плитка, новые перила, новая лестница. Совершенно другие магазины предлагали свои товары и даже музыка из динамиков раздавалась незнакомая.  
Они остановились у восстановленного фонтана, и море занятых людей простиралось вокруг них. Билли закрыл глаза и откинул назад голову. Его жизнь закончилась здесь. Он переродился здесь. Но остальной мир продолжил свое движение – непотревоженный, нетронутый. Неизменный.  
Стив изучил взглядом причудливый изгиб чужой улыбки и почувствовал, как на него накатывает непреодолимая волна нежности.  
\- Прокати меня, - попросил Билли, не открывая глаз.  
\- Куда бы ты хотел съездить?  
\- Не знаю. Куда-нибудь, где тихо. Куда-нибудь, где нас не найдет ни одна опасность.

***

Они взяли Камаро, надежно охраняемый на парковке «Старкорта», и Билли позволил Стиву вести. Он чувствовал себя вполне свободно, сидя на переднем пассажирском сидении, и молча наблюдал за дорогой.  
Они прокатились до бассейна и до школы. До дома Билли, темного и заброшенного; до дома Стива, где погибла Барб и вся его жизнь пошла под откос.  
В Хоукинсе было не так много мест, не затронутых тенями Изнанки. Она будто просочилась в саму суть этого города, от нее невозможно было скрыться.  
Так что Стив решил привезти их в хижину Хоппера в лесу.  
Время от времени он приезжал сюда со своими детишками. Он видел, как сильно они скучают по Уиллу и Оди, как сильно они желают вернуть все назад, до появления монстров, Врат и всех смертей. Он удивился, когда понял, что и сам скучает по Хопперу. У него было не так много времени, чтобы познакомиться с ним поближе, но чувствовал, что ему недостает его силы и невозмутимого юмора. Под маской вопиющей неотесанности он был добрым и верным, надежным.  
Он хотел бы, чтобы и Билли знал его лучше. Может быть, тогда бы все обернулось по-другому.  
Стив приготовил им вафли Эгго и кофе – единственное из съедобного, что осталось в этом доме с последнего вечера настолок. Они сидели на диване и ели в приятной тишине, блуждая в своих мыслях.  
\- Помнишь нашу драку в доме Байерсов? – в конечном счете спросил Билли, его руки нервно крутили наполовину пустую кофейную чашку.  
Стив кивнул. Время от времени, особенно перед дождем, он все еще чувствовал фантомную боль в костях.  
\- Тогда я впервые задумался, что хотел бы поцеловать тебя. Настолько сильно, что мне захотелось тебе врезать.  
Холодный ветер гремел за стеклом. Кажется, собирался дождь.  
\- А сейчас все еще хочешь?  
Билли опустил чашку на стол и посмотрел в сторону. Он провел по своей остриженной голове, мягко коснулся левой мочки, в которой привык носить серьгу. Он выглядел по-другому без нее. Мягче. Добрее.  
\- Мне всегда хочется того, что я не смогу получить.  
Стив сжал кулаки. Будет ли страшно, позволить Билли получить его? Или это будет подобно облегчению, шагу к свободе? Возвращению на дорогу, которую не выбрал раньше?  
Тогда бы он точно оттолкнул Билли, опасаясь его непредсказуемой жестокости. Но теперь они знали друг друга лучше; приложили множество усилий, чтобы открыться друг другу и быть честными. Все, что им теперь требовалось – немного храбрости, чтобы стереть последнюю границу между ними.  
Вторые шансы никогда не достаются дешево.  
Руки Стива дрожали, когда он подался вперед, чтобы коснуться чужого лица. Кожа Билли под его пальцами была неровной, огрубевшей в местах, откуда была выжжена его жизнь. Его глаза были синие, как океан, и чистые, как летнее небо. Ни тени безумия, только тоскливое желание.  
Отбросив в сторону все свои сомнения, Стив в итоге позволил себе прижаться к губам Билли. Гораздо более мягким, чем он ожидал, умелым и податливым. Он всегда представлял, что поцелуи с Билли будут сродни другому типу борьбы, естественным продолжением его желания подчинять и контролировать все вокруг. Но все было не так. Это была пылкая страсть без тени насилия, он отдавал и брал, не руководствуясь яростью или эгоистичной жадностью.  
Билли зарылся пальцами в его волосы, привлекая ближе и поглаживая. Когда они все-таки разъединились, его зрачки были расширены, и он выглядел слегка потерянным, немного шальным.  
\- Я не в порядке, Стив.  
\- Я знаю.  
Стив вновь наклонился, и Билли встретил его на полпути. Казалось, он ждал этого гораздо дольше, чем сам Стив. Может быть, он засыпал с этими мыслями теми долгими и долгими месяцами в лаборатории. А, может, даже раньше.  
Руки Билли передвинулись ему на спину, а потом скользнули еще ниже. Между ними было так много одежды, слишком много ткани отделяло их кожу. Но у них было время, они могли позволить себе быть терпеливыми, осторожными и заботливыми.  
Стив потерся щетиной о шею Билли, и тот простонал от удовольствия.  
\- Давай же, давай.  
Стив понятия не имел, о чем его просили, но более чем желал попробовать дать ему это. Он нашел то чудное место, где шея Билли плавно перетекала в плечо и слегка прикусил.  
Раздался громкий треск, и в помещении запахло малиновым соком. Билли чертыхнулся и оттолкнул Стива назад.  
Высокие бутылки, которые прежде были с любовью расставлены на столешнице, разбитые лежали на полу.  
\- Так, - медленно произнес Стив, взглядом оценивая ущерб и возвращаясь обратно к Билли, - это было неожиданно.  
\- Не то слово.  
\- И как давно ты знал, что в Лаборатории были правы насчет тебя?  
\- С самого начала, - Билли пожал плечами, уклоняясь от ответа. Но Стив уже научился его читать, так что мог видеть его испуг под этой маской небрежности. – Но я не мог контролировать ее тогда. Мне казалось, что я совсем сошел с ума. Что дело осталось лишь за временем, когда Теневой Монстр очнется и поглотит меня снова.  
И теперь все начало сходиться – то отчаянное желание Билли умереть. Он бы сделал все, что угодно, лишь бы не позволить себе снова стать безмолвным инструментом.  
\- А теперь? Научился?  
Билли посмотрел в сторону и нахмурил брови. Стеклянные осколки затрепетали и снова собрались в высокие, темные бутылки. Чудесное и, вместе с тем, откровенно устрашающее зрелище.  
\- Что еще ты умеешь делать?  
\- Не знаю точно. У меня было не так много возможностей для практики.  
Стив подумал о цветах, тех единственных предметах, которые тому разрешили оставить у себя. Как Билли притворялся, что они ему не нравятся, но никогда не просил другого. То, что Стиву казалось романтичным, внезапно оказалось всего лишь практичностью.  
\- Достаточно вопросов. Лучше скажи что-нибудь. О чем ты думаешь?  
\- Я не понимаю, почему ты не сбежал раньше. Как только научился использовать эту… силу.  
\- Потому что ты продолжал приходить. И я хотел тебя видеть.  
Стив подавился воздухом, даже не заметив поначалу, что задерживал дыхание.  
\- Что?  
\- Стив, - голос Билли звучал необычно; хрипло, будто ему было больно, - я бы сошел с ума без тебя. Покончил бы с собой тем или иным способом. Все, наконец, обретало смысл лишь тогда, когда ты был рядом, а я бы все потерял, если бы сбежал оттуда.  
Его глаза были широко открыты и были до невозможности голубыми. Стив вновь захотел поцеловать его.  
\- Ты боишься меня?  
Билли был ураганом. Если лишь случайная мысль приводила к разрушению, то что могла совершить сконцентрированная сила его ярости? Только абсолютный слепец не боялся бы его.  
\- Нет, я не боюсь, - ответил ему Стив.  
\- Заставишь меня вернуться?  
Должен ли он? Смог бы он?  
Телефон Хоппера зазвонил, напугав их обоих. С дико колотящимся сердцем Стив поднял трубку.  
\- Он с тобой? – Дастин был взволнован. На его конце провода раздался оглушительный треск, будто огромная банка джема или мармелада соприкоснулась с мраморной поверхностью.  
\- Да.  
\- Похоже, твой друг сегодня вышел от них с утра и больше не вернулся. Эти типы из Института постоянно звонят нам в дом, чем напугали до ужаса маму. Я уверен, они считают, что я укрываю вас в своем подвале.  
Стив посмотрел на Билли – его руки были сложены на коленях, взгляд опущен в пол. Он вновь выглядел как заключенный, ожидающий своего приговора.  
\- Они должны были повесить на него маячок.  
\- Да, черт возьми, я бы так и поступил. Все нормально?  
Стиву было двадцать два года, он чувствовал усталость и растерянность, но был влюблен во второй раз в своей жизни.  
\- Да, отлично, - заявил он с уверенностью. – Вообще-то, я бы даже сказал, что лучше, чем отлично.  
Дастин затих на секунду, а затем закричал так громко, что мальчишку бы услышал даже его глухой сосед:  
\- Ради всего святого, ты не можешь заниматься с ним сексом в доме Хоппера! Мы же все еще пользуемся этим домом! Я запрещаю тебе!  
Стив поглядел на Билли, открыто смеющегося над детскими переживаниями. Он вновь расслабился и откинулся назад на диван, развязным движением широко разводя ноги. На ключице у него красовался след от зубов.  
От этого вида у Стива просто-напросто захватило дух. От желания ломило все тело.  
\- Не могу ничего обещать. Робин была права. Он и правда чертовски сексуальный.  
Дастин выругался, признавая свое поражение, и прервал звонок.

Примечания переводчика:  
* карточная игра, играется командами или попарно, потому втроем тут не справиться.  
** Chocolate-Chip Extravaganza - название шоколадного мороженого; у меня уже только от названия слипается все, что только можно, а ведь я - сладкоежка.  
*** https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/14848/ Кинофильм 1984 года выпуска с Кевином Бейконом  
Также в произведении который раз упоминается бабочка, на которую наступил человек. Это явная отсылка к мини-рассказу Рэя Бредбери «И грянул гром» и одноименной киноленте. Рассказ был выпущен в 1952 году, так что не удивительно, что Стив знает о его существовании. Там и показывалась взаимосвязь маленького, незначительного события, которое должно было привести человечество к неизбежному концу света.


End file.
